A serial protocol interface (SPI) is a standard communication interface supported by many microcontrollers and various other devices such as sensors and actuators, for example. The operational speed of SPI communications may be linked e.g., to specific on-chip implementation of the devices which communicate via the interface and to electrical characteristics of the board interconnections.
In this operational context, there is a need for improved approaches which may increase the communications speed regardless of e.g., specific physical delay, board interconnections and voltage/temperature conditions. Simplifying application development and offering added value features for users is also desirable for SPI communication.